Various Ace x Sanji Short Stories
by vampire-otaku1
Summary: A collection of short, unrelated Ace x Sanji stories, from One Piece. Shounen ai or yaoi. Normally 500 words or less apiece.
1. Here, Let Me Get That

_One Piece_ isn't mine. So please don't sue me…

Warning: The following stories are shounen ai or yaoi, which are terms of Japanese origin used to refer to work that refers to homosexual relationships between male characters. **Boy love**. So if this isn't your thing, please go back now.

Written for LiveJournal communities. Ace x Sanji.

* * *

**Here, Let Me Get That**, rated PG.

For the amazing One Of Broken, who's stuck around and encouraged me from my first days on FF. Much love!

* * *

_There is definitely whipped cream_ up_ my nose._

Ace groaned and stretched languidly before reaching for a napkin, smearing at the delectable assortment of berries and cream currently decorating his face. Sanji had made an awesome pie in honor of his visit, and he'd managed to fall asleep in it. Whoops.

"You are such a damn mess, Firefist."

Speak of the devil. The blonde cook sat on a nearby chair turned backwards, skinny arms braced across the back while he watched

Ace with veiled interest. Sanji shifted, the worn wood of the chair creaking softly. "You've only been out for four hours. Everybody else's gone to bed already."

"Ah, sorry." A raven eyebrow shot up in amusement. "So you've sat here watching me for four hours, ne? I am flattered." Finding a fork, he attacked the remains of his dessert.

The cook snorted. "Hell no. I do work on this ship, unlike some of its inhabitants."

"But you've been watching me for a little while, anyway?"

Sanji exhaled a cloud of cigarette smoke and watched it curl lazily into the air. "If you want to get technical. Long enough for a smoke." Jamming the butt into an ashtray and blowing one last puff of smoke, he stood. "I guess you're finally done?"

"Hai." Ace pushed his empty plate-turned-pillow towards Sanji. "Thank you. It was delicious."

There was no mistaking the pleased look that lit the cook's face. "Hm." Thin fingers reached for the dish, only to hesitate and hover over the rim. Ace glanced up to see blue eyes watching him intently.

"What?"

Instead of answering Sanji leaned closer, fingers coming up to cup Ace's face before pressing soft lips against his cheek. A supple tongue lapped at the corner of his mouth before swiping teasingly at his lips and withdrawing. "You had something on your face."

Well. Ace sat blinking at the other man while he waited for his brain to start working again. Dammit if the other man didn't always have that affect on him. The logia user's fingers found the forgotten plate and a dollop of blackberry glaze, bringing it up to smear over that smug grin as he chuckled softly. "Huh. Looks like you have something on your face too, cook. Better come here so I can take care of that." Turning and sliding his legs over the bench, he pulled an unprotesting Sanji into his lap and began his own ministrations.

_Blackberry pie tastes good,_ he thought. But it had nothing on Sanji.

* * *

A/N: If you like this, add it to your 'Story Alert' so you know when another drabble is added!


	2. Spontaneous Combustion

_One Piece_ isn't mine. So please don't sue me…

Warning: The following stories are shounen ai or yaoi, which are terms of Japanese origin used to refer to work that refers to homosexual relationships between male characters. **Boy love**. So if this isn't your thing, please go back now.

Written for LiveJournal communities. Ace x Sanji.

* * *

**Spontaneous Combustion**: rated PG-13 (language and references to sexual things)

* * *

The pained yelp rang from the galley, pulling six pairs of curious eyes over just in time to see Ace crash through what had been a closed door and send splinters cascading over the _Going Merry_. He slammed through the railing and into the mast before sliding down in an undignified heap. Close behind came a furious (and slightly smoking) bundle of blonde anger, who proceeded to stomp down the stairs and apply another serving of shoe leather to the older man's backside. "You FUCKER! You… you goddamned, impulsive, moronic bastard!" 

The logia user groaned, pulling himself up and slapping slivers of wood from his dark hair, completely oblivious to the fact that his pants hung open (leaving very little to the imagination). "It's not like I meant to-"

"I don't care if you didn't mean to. You did!" Thin fingers grabbed a singed handful of hair and held it in Ace's face. "Look at this! LOOK AT-"

"Dammit, shitty-cook, shut your trap," Zoro mumbled from where he lay napping nearby. "We don't wanna hear about the problems of your sex life."

The blonde sputtered.

"You ought to take it as a compliment, Sanji." Ace winked. "It's not often somebody gets that kind of reaction out of me."

The rest of the crew quietly returned to their previous activities with hardly a raised eyebrow as their cook's punishing words rang unintentionally over the deck. "I am nevergoing to suck you off again if you can't keep those," Sanji waved vaguely, "sparks under control; you have lost your mind if you think I'll do it and be rewarded by you nearly setting my hair on fire. AND FASTEN YOUR GODDAMN PANTS."

_Ziiiiip_. "…Hey, Sanji. I'm hungry. Can I have a sandwich?"

Just another ordinary visit from their favorite Whitebeard Pirate.

"What the hell-"

Yup. Normal.

* * *

A/N: If you like this, add it to your 'Story Alert' so you know when another drabble is added! 


	3. Fire and Ice

_One Piece_ isn't mine. So please don't sue me…

Warning: The following stories are shounen ai or yaoi, which are terms of Japanese origin used to refer to work that refers to homosexual relationships between male characters. **Boy love**. So if this isn't your thing, please go back now.

Written for LiveJournal communities. Ace x Sanji.

* * *

**An Elemental Certainty**: rated G ('cause Sanji keeps his mouth shut for once. ;D)

* * *

Eyes glimmered like jagged chips of ice floating above the bottomless depths of a frigid arctic sea. They were a crystalline blue specked throughout with streaks of gold like flecks of sunlight, sparkles of a lighter tint swimming in an iris rimmed with the color of the midday sky over the ocean. Those eyes spoke of cool humor, of a razor-sharp tongue, and hinted at a heart well-hidden behind solid walls of icy disdain. 

So unlike those of the man sitting across from him. His eyes were the shade of fire-roasted chestnuts, a color so dark it almost seemed black. The deep brown orbs fairly glowed with warmth, although it was hard to tell whether the twinkle in them glinted due to the lamplight or their owner's own inner conflagration. Those eyes spoke of fervent laughter and all but sparked with a passion for life, hinting at a heart full of promises and warm emotions just waiting to spill over into the existence of another.

Fire. Ice. Two contrasting sets of eyes and personalities residing in two very different men.

So far in their acquaintance, Ace found himself thwarted again and again by those icy blue eyes, held at the proverbial arm's length by the defensive indifference paid to him by his brother's cook. Much like the element he embodied, Ace suffered from an impulsiveness and enthusiasm that threatened the sensibilities of the cool and cautious object of his pursuit. It made any chance of developing a more intimate relationship with the other man seem… almost unattainable.

But time (and several botched encounters) taught him to bank his own desires and adopt a few fickle shreds of patience. As he watched Sanji lean tentatively across the tabletop to light his cigarette from the proffered flame flickering up from Ace's fingertip, he knew it was possible.

Because in that brief moment, firelight flickered over the other's icy gaze. From the cautious hint of a smile that touched Sanji's lips, that brief moment was all it took to melt away just a little more of his frosty emotional armor.

Blue eyes met brown.

Ice encountered Fire.

And deep down, both knew that it was only a matter of time before Fire prevailed.

* * *

A/N: If you like this, add it to your 'Story Alert' so you know when another drabble is added! 


	4. Untitled

_One Piece_ isn't mine. So please don't sue me…

* * *

**Untitled**, rated M (sexual situation). Set in a general sort of AU universe where the two are partners.

* * *

There was just something about the way Sanji slept, so peaceful and innocent but oh-so-sexy, that made Ace want to do things to him. 

Dirty things.

Things that would likely earn him a mumble of 'perv' before the blonde either rolled over and forgot the whole thing or smiled at him sleepily and startled wriggling against him in that deliciously earnest way.

It was the second of the two that really would make Ace's day, of course...

So when the brunette's alarm roused him from a light slumber (he always slept lightly, except when the narcolepsy hit; talk about a curse), Ace took advantage of the extra time he'd always scheduled into his mornings and wrapped himself around the still form of his lover, their bodies spooning perfectly. Nuzzling against the nape of Sanji's neck and inhaling his warm, pleasant scent, Ace let his hands begin to wander. A gentle touch here and there, fingertips sliding over bare skin and the soft cotton of the boxers Sanji occasionally wore, simply content to feel; Sanji's body was such a study in contrasts, with velvety skin stretched over subtle muscles that were deceptively powerful, cool blue eyes that could glow with incredible warmth, and an almost delicate, yielding form that could just as easily dominate with incredibly satisfying results. But there was no denying that every inch of him was male, though, and every inch pleasing to the eye.

It didn't take Ace long to move on to other things, the palm of his hand smoothing down over the front of Sanji's boxers. The bulge of his lover's cock curved familiarly under his touch, a part of him that Ace had gotten to know quite intimately in their time together; he felt as if he knew every vein, every dip and curve, every sensitive spot, and he put that knowledge to good use as he navigated blindly from behind. Fondling and kneading gently at that soft flesh, Ace purred contently as he felt Sanji begin to respond to him, swelling beneath his fingertips.

"Mm." Sanji mumbled and shifted, pressing sleepily into the brunette's touch as his eyelids fluttered open. Gaze hazy and unfocused, he unclenched a hand from where it'd been tangled in the blankets to fumble at his groin, stilling when he came in contact with Ace's own preoccupied one. After a moment, Sanji closed his eyes with a breathy chuckle. "Ace…"

"What is it, naa?" Ace replied with an air of innocence, even as his hand finally slipped under the waistband of Sanji's shorts to wrap firmly around his length.

"Ace. Nngh, you perv… G'off."

"I'm workin' on it, just let me finish you off first."

"…Damn_ pervert._ Molesting me while I'm sleepin'…" Fingers tightening around the brunette's wrist, Sanji arched back against him with a breathy moan. "'S not f-fair."

It didn't take much longer for Ace's skilled hand to have the blonde trembling in his grasp, writhing and making those soft little cries that made him feel so incredibly good, that made getting up that much earlier to tease Sanji into awareness entirely worth it; and as Sanji moaned once more in that desperate, heady voice, his seed spilling hotly into Ace's palm, Ace thought it was entirely fair, and knew that he'd gladly let the other call him a pervert in exchange for this.

…And sometimes, if Sanji was awake enough, he'd reciprocate.

As Ace felt those long fingers fumble for and curl around him through his own boxers, he knew it was going to be a good day.

* * *

A/N: If you like this, add it to your 'Story Alert' so you know when another drabble is added! 


End file.
